A Never Ending Love
by lilkittychan
Summary: A story about the love between harry and ron I wrote this story a long long time ago
1. Chapter 1

Me: well, this is my first fan fiction ever Harry: *glares* gee you think Me: Be nice at least I'm trying!  
Ron: doesn't look like it and when is all the sex going to start  
Me: geez is that all guys ever think about is sex!  
Harry and Ron: YES!  
Me: OK OK, here's the story R&R

It was there seventh year at Hogwarts and Ron couldn't help but think about his  
feelings for Harry ,he had kept them a secret ever since they started to form in there  
fourth year. Ron was afraid to tell Harry how he truly felt about him, in fear of how he  
might respond.  
Ron slowly boarded the Hogwarts Express as he headed down the hall  
moving so slow that his feet seemed to drag along the floor. Soon after reaching an  
empty compartment, Ron slowly reached out to the handle of the compartment as he  
slid open the door sighing, moving into the slightly cold room softly sitting down  
next to the window as he watched the students bid farewell to there loving parents.  
The train slowly began to fill as time got closer to when the train was going  
to leave, not to long after the train sounded it's last whistle letting the students and  
parents know that the train was now getting ready to leave, the compartment door  
slid open revealing a raven haired boy with emerald Green eyes.  
Ron looked over as he spotted harry in the doorway, with broken glasses  
a busted lip and a ton of bruises, Ron stood up quickly in shock, not really sure how  
to respond to what he was seeing, anger quickly filling his mind as he tried to fight  
back the tears of seeing the one he loved more than anything in so much pain.  
Harry slowly moved into the compartment his eyes locked on the floor feeling  
ashamed of how he looked with all the bruises and cuts. Ron quickly grabbed Harry's  
shoulders looking at him, Harry keeping his eyes on the ground. Ron shook him lightly  
as he looked at him a tear falling down his soft cheek "who did this! who did this to you  
Harry!" he shouted as he shook harry again, Harry's body jerking back and forth from being shaken "who did this to you! was it those awful muggles you live with! I'll kill  
them! I'll kill all of them for doing this to you!" Harry's eyes slowly glanced up at Ron as  
tears slowly begin to fall down his cheeks, his body slowly beginning to shake gripping  
onto Ron.  
Harry's tears began to fall down his cheeks like a stream as he began to cry  
shaking harder than before as he kept his strong grip on Ron not wanting to let go of  
him, feeling safe for the first time ever "Ron" harry choked as he continued to hold  
onto him tight. Ron slowly moved his arms around him as he pulled him gently to himself resting his chin against Harry's head lightly, breathing out "it will be OK Harry I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you again. Harry began to shake more as his crying  
worsened choking more gripping onto Ron tighter speaking in broken words "I...he  
I tried... Dudley..." Ron looked at harry as he slowly pulled him away to be able to look into his eyes "what did your cousin do to you..." harry hiccuped as he choked back his tears looking into Ron's eyes as he tries not to break out in tears again "he raped me" Ron's face  
goes white as he falls back onto the seat his face blank as harry watches him silently.

Me: woot end of chapter 1 yes I know its short but like I said before it's my first story so what  
do you expect huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood there holding onto himself tears falling down his cheeks shaking, he knew Ron hated him he just knew it, how could someone like him especially after something like that had happened, he was violated by his own cousin and there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't change the past and even if he could there was no way he would be able to stop his cousin he weighed three times as much at him... Harry shook more his crying getting louder as he started to remember everything.  
Ron looked up at Harry, he hated to see him cry but he didn't know how to react, his head was spinning with so many thoughts at once, hate, anger, sadness how could Harry's cousin do that to him, he knew Dudley hated him... but to rape his own cousin that just wasn't right. Thoughts raced through Ron's mind one after another only enough time to barely register each one, when his thoughts all stopped on one, Ron's face turning a pale color once again, he knew harry wouldn't know about it since he was raised in the muggle world, that male wizards could get pregnant, how could he tell Harry this, Harry was already obviously really upset, and Ron knew if he was to tell Harry this, it just might be the last thread. Ron knew he couldn't tell Harry yet, and besides Ron thought there was no point in worrying harry about something like that at the moment, there was a chance he might not even be pregnant.  
Ron slowly stood up moving over to harry gently placing his hand on his shoulder watching him as Harry jerked slightly.  
"it's OK Harry come on why don't you sit down... everything is going to be alright now"  
Ron tried to coax Harry over to the seat trying to get him to relax, knowing if Harry kept this up he could easily make himself sick. Harry shook his head lightly trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes, hands shaking uncontrollably choking slightly as he spoke.  
"n..no I don't want to sit... I'm fine... fine, a...and you hate me so I'll just go find someplace else to sit"  
Ron places his hands gently on both of Harry's cheeks looking into his eyes while standing there, speaking in a loving and soft voice.  
"listen to me Harry, there is no way I could hate you, especially over something I know you couldn't control or stop, what Dudley did was wrong, and you need to know that what happened was not your fault, so don't blame yourself alright."  
Ron pulled Harry into his arms still looking at him smiling lightly as he slowly moved his face close to his kissing Harry lightly on the lips. Harry's eyes widened his heart beat speeding, did Ron just kiss him, it felt so weird... but it also felt right, did he like guys? Harry had never thought about that possibility he always just assumed he liked girls, but that kiss, it was like nothing he had felt before, it was absolutely amazing. A blush crossed Harry's face as he looked at Ron, standing there silently, his shaking and crying having stopped the moment Ron had kissed him. Ron looked down standing there, he felt awful, how could he kiss harry like that, after all harry had just been through, Ron spoke softly not able to look at Harry, ashamed of himself.  
"look I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight... that was really stupid of me I mean..."  
Ron continued to rant trying to find the right words to say to harry, although nothing he said seemed to come out the way he wanted it to, Harry chuckled slightly as he placed his hands on his cheeks looking at him  
"Ron... Shut up already"  
and at that harry lightly kissed Ron on the lips smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The train whistle roared as the train came to a slow and steady stop at the Hogwarts stop, the students, leaving the train, pushing there way through the doors all trying to get out before the other person, all excited to finally be back at Hogwarts.  
Harry stepped off the train with Ron breathing in a giant breath of fresh air, only to let it out soon after, looking around at the all to familiar scene of the Hogwarts grounds and castle.  
it felt so good to finally be back at Hogwarts, the only place harry truly felt at home, the place that every year took him away from his so called family, the dursley's.  
Ron watched harry silently, he could tell that the other boy was relieved to finally be back at Hogwarts, and could relax for a while without having to worry about the torture that his family bestowed on him.  
Harry's eyes wandered from the castle back over to Ron as he smiled lightly watching the other  
"Ron you have no idea how good it feels to finally be back at Hogwarts"  
Ron smiled back, his fiery red hair hanging down in front of his brown eyes  
"I know you always look forward to Hogwarts, its always been more of a home to you than any place else"  
Ron gently took the raven haired boys hand into his own, watching him slightly, enjoying the smile on the other boys pale face, all the other student already making there way up to the castle, far from gone from the trains platform.  
Ron looked up at the sky thinking then spoke softly watching the stars  
"harry could we talk..."  
Harry looked over at Ron in curiosity  
"sure what about Ron"  
Ron's eyes continued to focus on the night sky thinking to himself before speaking trying to think of the best way to word it, not really being the best at wording things, seeming to always have a tendency to have what hes trying to say come out wrong.  
"Harry... I've liked you for a long time... since first year to be exact, I just never knew how to tell you I was afraid you would hate me and stop talking, being gay in the wizarding world is quite normal but I know... the muggle world isn't exactly... all that accepting of gays yet...so i thought maybe..."  
Ron groaned once again what he was saying was coming out all wrong it was sounding like he was accusing harry of being homophobic, the red head placed his hand to his own head thinking to himself ah god I'm such an idiot "sorry... that didn't come out right harry" Harry smiled as he raised a brow "when does anything you ever say come out right Ron, don't worry about it, I know what you where trying to say, and I don't mind that your gay, and I don't mind that you like me" Harry looks to the side "I'm not sure if I'm gay Ron, but I do know that I care about you a lot, and I'm sure that the feelings I have for you aren't normal for friends..."  
Ron looked at harry  
"what kind of feelings do you mean?"  
Harry blushed slightly scratching the side of his own head  
"um... the kind of feelings where I want to kiss you... and do ... other stuff"  
Ron choked in surprise his freckled cheeks turning red  
"oh um... well i want to kiss you too, Harry... will you be my boyfriend, ill take good care of you I wont let those nasty muggles hurt you anymore, I promise."  
Harry looked at Ron totally surprised, did Ron just ask him out, did he really want to be his boyfriend, harry s mind wondered off thinking about everything, would it be such a bad thing dating Ron, he did like Ron, and they had been friends forever, he could easily imagine himself being with him, his head slowly nodding.  
"alright"  
Ron grinned widely in excitement  
"REALLY? you mean it Harry?"  
Harry nodded as he smiled  
"yes Ron, really."


End file.
